poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Back at the Pride Lands/Star gazing
This is the scene where what happens back in Pride Lands and star gazing takes place in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of The Lion King. camera switches to a far view of Pride Rock. Almost all of the coloring is in gray. Most of the plants and trees appear to be dead. We can hear Zazu's first line and then the scene switches to a view of Zazu and Scar. Zazu is in a cage made of some animal's ribcage, singing. Scar is laying out on a rock picking his teeth with a bone) Zazu: Nobody knows~ The trouble I've seen~ Nobody knows~ My sorrow...~ Scar: Oh, Zazu. Do lighten up. [tosses the bone at Zazu and it clatters against the cage Sing something with a little... bounce in it. Zazu: It's a small world after all...~ Scar: No! No. Anything but that! thinks and then, then holds up a feather as a tune comes to him Zazu: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts~ Diddley-dee-dee~ There they are a-standing in a row~ likes it and he joins in Scar and Zazu: Big ones, small ones~ Some as big as your head~ Zazu: Scar continues Oh.. I would never have to do this to Mufasa. Scar: and angry What?! What did you say? Zazu: Eh, nothing. Scar: You know the law; Never, ever mention that name in my presence. I.. am... the king! shoves his muzzle between the ribs of Zazu's cage on the last line. His breath blows Zazu up against the wall Zazu: Yes, sire. You ARE the king. I... I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. nervously Banzai: offscreen Hey, boss! Scar: Oh, what is it this time? Banzai: We got a bone to pick with you. Shenzi: Banzai I'll handle this. Scar Scar, there's no food, no water... Banzai: Yeah, it's dinner time, and we ain't got no stinkin' entrees! Scar: (Exasperated)It's the lionesses' job to do the hunting... {makes helpless gesture} Banzai: Yeah, but they won't go hunt. Scar: Oh... eat Zazu. Zazu: Oh, you wouldn't want me! I'd be so tough and gamey and... eeww... Scar: Oh, Zazu, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little garnish. Banzai: {To Shenzi} I thought things were bad under Mufasa. Scar: (Quick and angry again) What did you say? Banzai: I said Muf... is smiling at Scar and thwaps Banzai to remind him Banzai: Uh. I said, uh... "Qué pasa?" Scar: Good. Now get out. (The hyenas start out but then pause) Banzai: Mm... yeah, but - we're still hungry. Scar: Out! (They run off; Ed lets loose a crazy laugh. The camera switches to a view of the jungle. We hear a monstrous belch reverberate across the landscape. The camera switches to Timon, Pumbaa and Simba lying on their backs looking at the stars) Timon: Whoah. Nice one, Simba. Simba: Thanks. Evil Anna: These food really fill us. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. It is a good thing I got food for the road if we get hungry. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Yeah. I felt happy like Foiletta when she was alive like me. Meg Griffin: I am so happy with this food. Simba: Yeah. Man, I'm stuffed. Pumbaa: Me too. I ate like a pig. Simba: Pumbaa, you are a pig. Pumbaa: Oh. Right. Sci-Ryan: I guess Foiletta would like me as a friend, Evil Anna. Evil Anna: Me too, Sci-Ryan. Oisin Ryan: Yeah. We did have food. (All three sigh deeply, in unison. Gentle music fades in) Pumbaa: Timon? Timon: Yeah? Pumbaa: Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there? Timon: Pumbaa. I don't wonder; I know. Pumbaa: Oh. What are they? Timon: They're fireflies. Fireflies that uh... got stuck up on that big... bluish-black... thing. Cody Fairbrother: Fireflies? That is the funny thing you said. Evil Ryan: Cody's right. I think these dots in the sky are stars. Stars are twinkling in the night sky. Foiletta: No offence, Timon, but that was the weirdest thing you said. Sari Sumdac: They're right. Pumbaa: Oh. Gee. I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away. Timon: Pumbaa, with you, everything's gas. Blazette Shimmer: I do know the stars remind me of some worlds Connor and Pooh been to. Pinkipoo: Seriously? Ryan F-Freeman: She does think of them some times. And I guess you Yo-kai know stars like us heroes. Foiletta: Maybe Simba knows, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: Yeah. Simba, what do you think? Simba: Well, I don't know... Pumbaa: Aw come on. Give, give, give .. Well, come on, Simba, we told you ours... pleeeease? Timon: Come on, come on... give, give.. (Cue "Lea Halalela" theme) Simba: {Reluctantly} Well, somebody once told us that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us. Pumbaa: {Awed, either genuinely or mockingly} Really? Timon: You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us? {tries to keep composure, then...} Pbbb. (Timon breaks out laughing. Pumbaa joins in. Simba does half-heartedly) Timon: Who told you something like that? What mook made that up? Simba: Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh? Timon: Aw, you're killing me, Simba. (The music rises again. Simba looks back up at the stars. He quietly gets up and leaves) Timon: Was it something I said? Sean Ryan: It wasn't my breath. Foiletta: I'll go check on him. (Foiletta floated over to Simba) music continues. Simba walks out on a ledge and looks up at the stars. Then, Ryan comes over Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Simba. You feel alright? Simba: Sigh I thought I am, Ryan. Now I am not so sure.' ' Ryan F-Freeman: I know you were still thinking about your dad. sighs I am sad he died. Simba: I know, Ryan. But there's nothing we could have do. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. My team and I can still be friends like Pooh. In case if you wanna talk about it. Simba: Thanks. But I need some time alone. Ryan F-Freeman: Sure. Foiletta Foiletta. I know how Simba feels too. Foiletta: Do you think you'll be okay, Simba? Ryan F-Freeman: He will be okay. He just needs some alone time.. Foiletta: worried Yeah. I do worry about him sometimes. [Then, Ryan And Foiletta left Simba alone, while he then collapses to lay on the edge of the ledge. Milkweed floss is stirred into the air by his flop. The camera follows its path. It crosses the desert. Next we see Rafiki's hand snatch some it out of the air. He sniffs it, grunts, and bounds down into his tree. He pours the milkweed into a turtle shell, sifts it around, and then eats from the same kind of fruit he anointed Simba with. Examining the milkweed floss again, realization dawns on his face) Rafiki: Simba? He's- he's alive? He he- he's alive! laughs (Rafiki grabs his staff. Laughing in delight, he picks up some paint and puts a mane on the smeared lion image on the wall) Rafiki: It is time!Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes